


Lighthouse Wedding

by lou1992



Series: Change in Time [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou1992/pseuds/lou1992
Summary: Dagur and Hiccup finally tie the knot in front of an old abandoned lighthouse.





	Lighthouse Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit shorter and not as well done as the others, but it took me five different tries before I finally finished it. I still feel like it's a bit rushed and more could have been done, but it's been a while since I last posted something so here you go. The boys finally get married! Please enjoy and leave a comment or kudo.

Breaking the news to his mother about their engagement had gone better than expected. Much much better than what had been going through Hiccup's head on the drive over to his mother's home. Seeing the look of happiness that spread over her face gave the two men pause, surprising them when she hugged them both at the same time. For the longest time, they both thought she disliked the redhead and she always showed her displeasure towards him. So when she congratulated them with not a single ounce of anger or disgust, it took a minute before either man could say anything.

Apparently, Valka was only pretending her dislike for Dagur to see how much the man would put up with in order to stay with Hiccup. She didn't like the redhead when they first met, sure, but the more she saw the two together, the more she could see how perfect they were for each other. Seeing her son happy was all she could ever ask for and Dagur gave that to Hiccup in abbundance. Her attitude did a 180 after that and she was nothing but kind to the redhead, treating him as if he and Hiccup were already married.

Valka even already planned out their wedding for them in the past few months during her spare time and shocked them when she pulled out a surprisingly small binder full of ideas. Hiccup liked most of them since they were things he would have thought of himself. The boys took the binder before going home after a short visit because Valka needed to get ready to teach her first dance class of the day.

That night they laid in bed and started talking about the wedding. What they should do, what colors they wanted, where and if they wanted a reception, and who would be in the wedding. They didn't get far before Heather was calling up with wedding plans of her own and took many phone calls and long conversations to get her to back off, that they had plans of their own and didn't want something as big or fancy as what she was suggesting. Hiccup almost gave in once, but Dagur was very adamant about her not taking control, because she will take control of all of it with little room to make her budge. She wasn't a well off planner for nothing.

She gave them the cold shoulder for a few weeks after that.

...

It was snowing early this year, big fat snow flakes falling from the sky thickly and making it difficult for plows to keep up with. For the next week, the restaurant was often closed and Dagur worked from home or had to stay overnight at the office. There were quite a few power outages before the clouds finally cleared up and things went back to normal. Dagur was back to regular hours and Hiccup was back to playing the piano and waiting tables, though Dagur had started to like working at home.

When the snow stopped and the walkways were cleared, the weather warming some, Hiccup walked to the restaurant after dropping Toothless off with his Mother so the dog could spend time with kids between dance classes and Valka's main coon Cloudjumper. The auburn didn't like leaving Toothless at home alone or in the back break room of the restaurant and his mother didn't mind having him over, so it was better than nothing. Toothless enjoyed the walk and was very excited when they went into Valka's apartment above the dance studio. Hiccup gave him a few minutes to get reaqquainted with the place after a week of not being there and left when Toothless became preoccupied with Cloudjumper.

Hiccup finished the short trek to the restaurant and entered through the back since the place was still closed, finding the door already unlocked. Jack or North must already be here. He headed in and changed into his uniform in the small locker room attached to the break room, looking forward to a hot cup of coffee from North if he was already here. No one could make a cup like him. His excitement was quelled though when he heard Jack's singing voice inside the kitchen instead of Mr. Clause boisterous one. There was still the smell of coffee and that pulled him into the kitchen.

"Woah," the auburn murmured at the mess and smell that was the kitchen. It smelled of spoiled food and there was some sticky substance covering the floor that Jack was currently mopping up. The fridge was wide open with a trash can next to it and the freezer appeared to be the one leaking the sticky stuff on to the floor. "What happened?"

Jack looked up and had a look of relief when he saw who it was. "Power outages is what happened."

"The back up generators-"

"Went on the fritz after so many power outages in a row. I told North this would happen if he didn't replace those fuckin things and now we're stuck cleaning this shit up," Jack huffed as he angrily dumped the mop into a bucket, swishing it around before draining it and going back to work. "It must have been like this since three days ago when North decided to close and wait out the storm."

"So I'm guessing it's still closed until we clean this up?" Hiccup asked blandly as he grabbed a pair latex gloves from underneath the sink. 

"Yup."

The auburn nodded and changed back into his casual clothes and pulled the gloves on, getting started on the freezer since that's where most of the mess was coming from. "Where's North?"

"Getting more food supplies. Aster's bringing some more cleaning stuff." Jack set the mop aside so he could roll the bucket to the floor drain in a secluded part of the kitchen and dumped the filthy water into it before filling it up again.

"Aster's coming? Haven't seen that guy in a while." Hiccup smiled and gave Jack a small teasing grin. "Still enjoying married life?"

"So far so good. Doesn't feel any different since we've been living together for a while before we got married. Sex has been more intense though," Jack replied, smirking when Hiccup gave him a disgruntled look. "But, I don't know, I guess it hasn't really hit me yet even though we've been married for three weeks now." He rinsed the mop out again, close to being done with the floor.

"Well, you guys have been acting like a married couple even before you actually got married." The auburn climbed into the freezer with a spray bottle and several rags to start cleaning it out. "But I saw how happy you were when you walked down the isle. You were basically crying."

"I was overcome with intense emotions," Jack squeaked with a small glare, blushing in embarrassment at how his voice betrayed him.

Hiccup snickered.

"This would go a lot faster if we had a shop vac," the white haired man whined as he set the mop aside. "Can you help me move this so I can get underneath it?"

The auburn looked up and saw Jack was talking about the fridge. He nodded and climbed out, happy to get out of the sticky box, and helped wheel the large fridge away from the wall a good ways. The younger man thanked him and began to mop again as Hiccup made his way back to the freezer. He had started to climb in when a very tall man with short, light gray hair walked into the kitchen with several plastic bags.

"I hope you haven't started on the freeze trunk yet," the man started as he sat the bags on top of one of the many stainless steel counter tops. "North bought a new stand up freezer."

"Finally," Hiccup huffed as he closed the freezer door. "I've been telling him to replace it for over a year now." He was starting to notice a pattern of a lot of things needing replacing.

"You know North, if it still works no matter how sloppy, there's no sense in wasting money for something new," the Australian talking man said deeply, trying his best to impersonate the restaurant manager and failing horribly. "But, after coming here to drop off Jack's lunch and seeing him clean this," he motioned to what was left of the muck being cleaned up, "I couldn't quite keep my anger to myself this time."

"It was actually entertaining to see; North sputtering and trying to talk back before finally giving in. It was great. Not to mention sexy." Jack made his way towards his husband and leaned up to give him a kiss. "I think there might be something special planned for tonight."

"Ooh, really? And what might that be?" Aster laid a hand on Jack's hip and pulled him closer as he leaned down.

"You'll have to wait and see," the white haired man giggled.

Hiccup made a sound of embarrassment and turned away. "Could you not do that around me please?"

The married couple chuckled and split apart so Jack could finish cleaning behind the fridge while Aster emptied out the plastic bags, placing several different cleaners onto the counter. Their relationship didn't start off this way; so cuddly and kissy face, especially out in public. Aster was a good friend of Mr. Clause and came around often, that was how Hiccup knew him. Jack had just moved to Berk and started at the restaurant not long after, that's how the auburn meet the mischievous little white haired man.

It was love, or lust, at first sight for Jack while Aster did not feel the same. They were ten years apart, but the white haired man didn't care since he was an adult as well and began to pursue the gray haired man, annoying the shit out of Aster. But the Australian came around eventually, accepting Jack's invitations, and soon after they were engaged and recently married. Aster still called Jack a show pony from time to time though, a little insult when the younger man got too full of himself.

"Help me move this thing outside, ya?" Aster asked as he stood next to the freezer. "Jack, get the door."

The white haired man obeyed and opened the door as the other two heaved the machine up, carrying it out to the back alley (if it could even be called that since there were no buildings pressed close up against the restaurant). That done, the men went back to work.

...

The wedding was three weeks away and Hiccup was freaking out. He may look calm on the outside, but Dagur knew better. The auburn was playing hard to play piano pieces that forced him to think on the piece and not about anything else unless he wanted to mess up. And Dagur knew why; they hadn't found a place to hold the ceremony yet and their wedding was three weeks away. The only church in Berk was under repairs and remodeling, the hotel was already booked, and, while having an outdoor winter wedding wasn't out of the question, there wasn't any memorable or private settings they coul take it. The only place they could think of having it was at Hiccup's mother's studio and that wasn't something either of them wanted.

Dagur watched from his stool by the bar as Hiccup continue to play some peaceful, but focus consuming piece, on the piano. The auburn's break was in fifteen minutes and the redhead wanted to spend some time with his fiance without talking about anything wedding related. That's all they seem to talk about this past few weeks and Dagur missed their regular, non marriage talks. Maybe they can actually have sex tonight without it being interrupted by Hiccup's worry.

The redhead motioned to Jack he wanted another beer as he sighed, a bit tense from stress. "Thanks," he mumbled as the white haired man sat an opened bottle in front of him, taking the empty one to throw away.

"You look like you could use something stronger," Jack commented after tossing the bottle in the garbage tin underneath the bar.

"Oh I want something more, but I'm trying to stay sober, well, sober enough to talk with Hiccup without looking like a fool," the redhead replied before taking a sip of his drink.

"Still haven't found a location for the wedding?"

Dagur lifted a questioning brow. "I was actually hoping to just have a lovely chat without any mentions of the wedding, but yes. How do you know about that?"

"Hiccup's only mentioned it like all the time. I dont think he means to, but you know how he gets when he becomes stressed over something."

Dagur nodded, knowing exactly what the other was talking about. Whenever the auburn became stressed over something, he would often talk about it to himself out loud without knowing. "The studio is our best shot if we want a private wedding, otherwise we'd have it outside where anyone could just invite themselves to. Any other place outside with privacy we'd have to hike to and I rather not put our guests through that."

Jack nodded in agreement. "As much as I love the snow, I'm in no physical condition to walk all that way through it."

The redhead gave the other a blank look. Jack could easily hike through the snow, he just didn't want to. "Right, sure."

Jack shrugged and left to go help another costumer, leaving Dagur to his beer and thoughts.

Dagur glanced over his shoulder and smiled lightly when he noticed Hiccup had stopped and was receiving a tip for a request from a little girl, who had to be no older than ten. The auburn smiled kindly as he nodded, but did not accept the money. Instead, Hiccup scooted over a bit on the bench and patted the seat beside him. The girl smiled widely and hopped up onto the bench and watched intently as Hiccup began playing. The auburn was playing something familiar, but Dagur couldn't place it. It must have come from some kid's movie. And of course Hiccup would somehow know it.

"He's freaking out, isn't he?"

Dagur didn't bother to look to see who had spoken to him, recognizing his sister's voice. "Yup." He was too, but not as much as his fiance.

"Still haven't found a place yet?" She leaned back against the counter next to him and stole his beer, taking a long drink from it.

He knew what she was asking and shook his head no, letting her have his beer. "Nope. Eloping sounds pretty good right about now."

Heather made a small grunt of disagreement and turned towards the redhead. "Oh no you don't! You two are having a beautiful, small wedding with all your close friends and family. And I'm going to make sure of that."

"What, going to rent out an abandoned building?" Dagur teased as he took his drink back and took a small sip. 

"Well..." She glanced away as she drew out the word.

"Wait, really?" The redhead turned towards his sister with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hear me out first, ok?"

Dagur rolled his eyes and nodded, unsure. He may have said before she could rent a run down warehouse and decorate it with fish guts, but she had to know he was joking. Right?

"The old lighthouse just outside of town is up for sale and it's absolutely gorgeous. Sure, it's run down and gonna need a lot of work, but it used to be a church before the lighthouse tower was added on. And the church part of it is perfect." Heather was smiling as she spoke and Dagur could feel the weight on his shoulders starting to lessen the more she talked. "The church part of it is made out of stone and big enough to fit everyone you invited. I think it'll be perfect."

"So would I need to ask the seller if we could borrow it for a day?" Dagur asked as he felt a bit more relaxed than he had in the past few weeks. While he's never been in the lighthouse before, he did trust his sister when she said the place would be amazing.

She shook her head. "I was thinking you should buy it."

"Buy what?" Jack interrupted suddenly, startling the siblings.

"The old lighthouse just outside of town," Heather answered.

"The one up the big hill? What for? Oh!" The white haired man slapped his hands to his cheeks, looking as if he already knew what the answer was. "That would be absolutely amazing. I've snuck inside there once and the place is so cool looking."

"But why would I need to buy it?" the redhead mumbled questioningly. He wasn't planning on living there since he had a perfectly good penthouse in town and within walking distance of work and the park.

"For Hiccup of course," Heather answered like it was obvious. Seeing her brother confused, she sighed in disbelief. "Didn't Hiccup ever tell you about the house?" 

"A couple of times. Like how he used to sneak in there all the time and paint on the walls before he started dating Astrid. Then the chain link fence came up and he wasn't all that good at climbing back then and said how much he loved and missed-oh." It finally dawned on him. His fiance only spoke of the lighthouse a couple of times, of his adventures into the worn, but beautiful hand crafted building. Hiccup always spoke with longing about the place and Dagur usually didn't notice... until now. "That would make a nice wedding present for him."

"Yes sir it will. That was his place to go to before he made friends," Heather started with a small smile. "It was like his home away from home even though it was dark and creepy with creaky floorboards. He was able to be himself without putting up some kind of front while his dad was mayor; couldn't embarrass him in front of the whole town, right?" She frowned slightly at the last part before clearing her throat. "He used to go there and just invent, draw on the walls, sometimes play the piano that was left behind. Just be himself. Do whatever he wanted."

"I knew I heard music playing from the old 'haunted' lighthouse!" Dagur suddenly said a bit loudly. "I knew I wasn't going crazy."

Jack snorted with a smirk. "You going to buy the house?"

The redhead pursed his lips and thought for a moment. He really did like his penthouse, but it was getting a bit cramped with him, Hiccup, and Toothless living there. The auburn loved the lighthouse and Toothless would be able to run around the property without a leash. The drive wouldn't be too bad as long as he kept up with road maintenance since the city doesn't keep up with it that far out. They would have a better view of the ocean and have more privacy. He also had the money to fix it up real nice too.

"Eh, what the hell." The redhead shrugged and smiled at his sister. "Let's do it."

Heather clapped her hands excitedly. "I'll call the relator for a showing."

"Don't bother, I believe you when you said it's amazing. Just give me the relator's number." Dagur handed Heather his phone so she could put in the number. "I'll take a look at it and see what needs fixing before the wedding."

Heather was smiling widely as she typed the number in before giving the cell back to her brother, eyes shining with joy. "I'm so excited for you guys. This is going to be an absolutely gorgeous wedding. When you do go have a look, please call me."

Dagur shook his head while rolling his eyes, but was smiling lightly but in return. "Just have to have some control, don't you?"

"Hey, it's in my job description." Heather chuckled. "And don't worry, I'll stick to the plans and colors you and Hiccup had picked. I just want to make sure everything goes perfectly."

"Heads up," Jack interrupted in a whisper as he walked past them while 'cleaning' a glass.

The siblings glanced up to see Hiccup walking towards them, having not noticed them as he was too busy straightening out his suit. When the auburn did look up, he was a bit surprised to see them and stood next to his fiance. He asked Jack for some water before he turned towards the siblings with a questioning gaze.

"What are you guys doing here?" the auburn asked as he waited for his drink.

Before either of them could answer, one of the kitchen workers came out and sat a paper bag down onto the counter next to Heather, the smell of a delicious meal wafting from it. "Here you go Mrs. Ingerman."

"Thank you," the raven haired woman replied as she grabbed the bag after slipping her coat back on. "I'll see you guys later." She waved good bye and left after the others said their good byes as well.

After she left, Hiccup turned his focus back to Dagur. "Well, that explains it for her, but what are you doing here? No meetings or ass kissing you need to get to?" He smirked slightly at his tease.

Dagur scoffed with amusement. "I think I can honestly say that people kiss ass to me now; I've proven my worthiness after all." They both chuckled as the redhead leaned in to give Hiccup a small kiss on the lips. "And can't I come see my soon to be husband whenever I want?"

"Not at work unless it's something important... Did something happen?" Hiccup's face morphed into one of worry and his eyebrows furrowed.

The older man shook his head and clasped the auburn's hands in his, staring at Hiccup in adoration. "No, just wanted to talk to you during your break that wasn't about the wedding. I miss you."

Hiccup relaxed as his cheeks lightly pinked under the other's gaze, smiling. "I miss you too." He leaned up to kiss his fiance again, just a press on the lips.

"But there is one thing I have to say about the wedding," Dagur quickly said, grin never leaving his face. "You don't have to worry about the location of the ceremony anymore; I found the perfect place."

Hiccup's whole body seemed to sigh in relief as he slumped forward. "Oh thank Thor. Where?"

"It's a surprise." Dagur winked.

"Aww, come on Dagur. You can't do this to me," the auburn whined. "Don't hold out on me."

The redhead chuckled. "By my honor as your soon to be fiance, the ceremony is going to be absolutely magnificent. All I ask is for you to trust me and leave it to me. You've pretty much done everything else and you've been under a lot of stress. Let me do this for you and give you the best wedding surprise, please?" He ran his fingers through auburn locks to move aside some strands from Hiccup's forehead, locking eyes with the smaller man's.

Hiccup sighed before nodded with a grin. "Ok, but only because you're finally picking up the slack." 

"Ooh, that's not nice." Dagur flicked one of Hiccup's ears for his teasing.

"Gah, don't do that. You know how much I hate it." The auburn rubbed his sore ear and glared, but it held no animosity. "So, will we be having an indoor or outdoor wedding?"

Dagur thought for a second, remembering how large the yard in front of the lighthouse was and figured it would still be nice to have the ceremony outside as long as the weather didn't take a turn for the worst. "If you want to. And if we have to, we could do it inside instead."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Alright. We'll try for the outdoor wedding. I'm really starting to wonder what place you picked and considering if I should be concerned."

"No need for any concerns. Just trust."

"Alright, I'm trusting this with you," Hiccup said with a sigh, but did look like he was starting to become a bit more relaxed.

"Good, now come here." 

Dagur pulled his fiance to him and began to sway with him, humming a tune. Hiccup blushed, but couldn't help going along with it and smiled. His smile grew when the he recognized the song the redhead was humming and stepping in time with the tune. They could feel a few eyes on them, but they ignored them in favor of focusing on each other.

"I got you under my skin. I got you deep in the heart of me. You're so deep in my heart that you're really a part of me. I've got you under my skin," the redhead sang as he swayed with Hiccup. While Dagur didn't sing like Frank Sinatra, he still wasn't bad. Even if he was bad at singing, it wouldn't have stopped him anyways.

"I'd tried so, not to give in. I said to myself this affair it never will go so well, but why should I try to resist when baby I know so well I've got you under my skin. Don't you know, little fool you never can win. Use your mentality, wake up to reality. But each time I do just the thought of you makes me stop before I begin. 'Cause I've got you under my skin." Dagur began humming again as the auburn rested his cheek against the redhead's shoulder, no special dance moves or showing off needed to convey to everyone around them that they were quite happy.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dagur noticed Jack watching them with a small smirk, joy in his eyes as he continued to watch the happy couple. Whenever someone came over to order a drink, the white haired man would lift up a finger to tell the customer to wait, resulting in a few unhappy people leaving the bar. Obviously, Jack wasn't going to miss this spectacle for anything. They could be doing this at home, but Dagur couldn't wait that long; he needed to show and sing his happiness with Hiccup right now.

Dagur finished humming and pulled away so he could stare at his fiance, shaking his head slightly as he took in Hiccup's handsome face. "How could I have gotten so lucky?" He cupped the auburn's cheek and kissed him.

Hiccup could only smile with a chuckle and kiss his lover in return.

"You guys are so sickeningly sweet, it's adorable," Jack interrupted the tender moment, smirk still in place. "And I hate to ruin the moment more than I already have, but you've got ten minutes left before you're back to playing." He left them to finally take a drink order from a very annoyed patron.

Hiccup nodded and thanked Jack as he sat down on a stool, taking a sip of his water. "How long are you planning on staying?"

The redhead shrugged. "When does your shift end?"

"Hour and a half."

"Then I'm staying. Want to get some pizza from Benny's afterwards?"

Hiccup thought about it for a second before nodding. "Sure, stuffed crust sounds pretty good right now."

"You and your crust," Dagur said with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't diss on the best part of the pizza," the auburn replied with a frown, but there was amusement in his eyes and he couldn't hold the frown for very long.

"The best part of pizza is the tip, the very first bite, everyone knows that. If you like the crust so much, just get bread sticks."

"It's not the same. Bread sticks is way different from pizza crust." Hiccup turned towards Jack, who was mixing a drink. "What's the best part of the pizza?"

"I want no part of this, but I will agree bread sticks and crusts are not the same," Jack replied when he saw that they were asking him and not the woman looking for a drink.

Dagur opened his mouth, but Hiccup's phone buzzed to let him know break time was over.

"I'll see you after work, ok? We'll 'debate' more on this later. Love you." The auburn kissed the older man on the cheek.

"I'll be here. Love you too." Dagur watched his fiance walk back to the piano. Hiccup barely took a seat before someone was on him, recommending a song. The redhead stayed put for the rest of the night, watching his future husband play. The pieces weren't as difficult or demanding as before, but still wonderful; a sign that Hiccup's stress had calmed down.

...

Hiccup jiggled his leg in nervousness as he tried to sit still the best he could as Heather messed with his hair and placed a crown of flowers over his head. He was at home in his and Dagur's apartment, waiting to be picked up and taken to the place of the ceremony. Blindfolded. Dagur was serious about keeping it a surprise. Heather had been on the phone on and off, making sure everything was going to plan as she stayed with Hiccup and helped him get ready. 

"Ok, I think we're about ready," Heather said as she readjusted the flowers. "Now we just need to wait for Eret with the limo." She took a step back and Hiccup took in her beautiful dark blue dress, hair curled and flowing over her left shoulder with a large white flower clipped on the right side of her head.

"I thought I told Dagur no limo," the auburn sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

"You did, but I'm the one who reserved one anyways." She patted Hiccup on the shoulder and grinned. "I think my soon to be brother in law deserves this, especially since you're marrying Dagur of all people. He may be my brother, but he can be a pain in the ass."

The auburn chuckled as he stood up, buttoning up his dark green suit jacket. "That he is. Yet I still love him."

"That you do. And I'm glad, for both of you."

Toothless barked in agreement, making the two laugh. The pit panted in content, tongue hanging loose and a smile on his furry face. But that soon turned into perked up ears when the Heather's phone rang, staring at the woman and giving a quiet boof. 

"That was Eret. Let's go." Heather grabbed her fur coat made of sea lion and slipped on her high healed, fur lined boots.

Hiccup slipped on his heavy wool long coat and winter boots before following after her, his hands shaking in anticipation and fright. It wasn't as cold outside as he was expecting, the clouds gone and the sun shining brightly this afternoon. He probably wouldn't even need his coat. He allowed Heather to open the limo door for him and slid inside, Toothless right behind him. Heather followed after them and sat in the seat across from them, face lit up with a brilliant smile. The window separating them from the driver rolled down and Hiccup was shocked to see their driver Eret was the same Eret who dumped Astrid.

"Eret?" Hiccup couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Hello Hiccup, it's been a while," the other replied with a light smirk. "Toothless." He tilted his head towards the pit in greeting. 

"But why-how-huh?" The auburn stumbled over his words as he tried to process the sight of Eret. He hadn't seen the other since his and Astrid's breakup, so why was he suddenly here now?

"I work as a limo driver to make ends meet and when I heard a limo was being reserved to take you to your wedding, well I just had to take the job personally. Now here you go, can't spoil the surprise." Eret handed Heather a strip of black cloth.

Heather took it before handing it to Hiccup. "Go on then, make sure it's tied tight so it doesn't slip. Oh, and no peeking."

The auburn took the cloth and tied it around his head with reluctance, obeying her in making it tight. "Why did you take this job personally?" he asked as he finished tying the material around his head, making sure his eyes were properly covered.

"Well, no one else can drive you safely in a limo through the snow like I can," Eret said smugly, but it sounded like it wasn't the whole truth. "And... I wanted to see you again." There it is.

"Why?"

"To apologise."

"Again, why? You haven't done anything that needs apologizing for."

"I actually disagree with that." While Hiccup couldn't see, he could hear the sincerity in the other's voice. "I'm apologizing for Astrid. I saw the signs that she wasn't what she said she was, but I ignored them until it was too late. I would actually still be with her if it wasn't for Heather here telling me about the stunt she did to Dagur."

"Wait, you're the one who told Eret?" Hiccup asked in disbelief. "How did you know? We hadn't told anyone of what Astrid did."

"The reporter Astrid sought out did. The asshole was easily persuaded with a couple of Benjamins," she explained.

"She also told me that you and Astrid didn't breakup mutually nor were you two apart for over half a year before she started going out with me," Eret finished. "I believed Astrid because you two acted more like friends than a couple."

Hiccup hadn't known that part and that hurt that she would do that. He petted Toothless' head when the pup whined and laid his head on the auburn's lap to comfort the human. "What happened to her? She used to be such a good person."

"It was those other art blokes she was hanging out with. They were a bad influence on her. I have to keep my distance from them now so I don't get sucked into their horrible clutches again." Eret sounded a bit upset and Hiccup could only imagine what his face must look like right now. "But let's not talk about this anymore; should have waited for another time. This is your wedding day! The day you're giving yourself, body and soul, to the man you love. Binding yourselves forever in front of God or gods, whichever you believe in." He sounded forced at first before amusement and happiness creeped into his voice. "Do you know what Dagur's gonna look like?"

Hiccup was thankful for the change in subject and turned his focus on that. "No. We went suit shopping separately so we can surprise each other."

"Well you look absolutely dashing and I bet he's gonna to be just as much so. But not as much as you, I'm sure. Oh, we're here."

Hiccup felt the limo slow down, rolling uphill before leveling out and coming to a complete stop. He was about to take his blindfold off, but Heather stopped him. She and Eret helped him out of the car and the sound of crashing waves assaulted his ears. Before he could ask anything, he was led only a few feet until he heard the sound of some kind of material moving and was softly shoved into what he guessed was a tent. He was right when Heather finally allowed him to take off his blindfold. It was just tall enough for him to stand in comfortably and was a brilliant white with two door flaps entrances. The one behind him he had just entered so the one in front must lead out to Dagur.

Valka entered the tent from behind as well, looking quite beautiful in her burgundy strapless dress and black bear fur coat. Her hair was done up in a loose bun and her make up was sparse, unlike Heather's. She smiled proudly at her son as she came towards him, hugging him tightly. "Look at you, so grown up and handsome." She pulled away and cupped his cheek, a look of sadness and regret welling up in her eyes. Hiccup knew it was because she had missed most of his life even though it wasn't her fault. "I'm so proud of you. You've found a good man."

"Thank you Mom. For everything." Hiccup tilted his head into the hand.

She smiled tearfully before clearing her throat and wiping away any tears before they could ruin her makeup. "Everything's ready. As soon as the music starts playing-"

"We walk down the isle," Hiccup finished with a small grin, taking off his long coat. "I know."

"I better go then to let them know we're ready," Heather said as she grabbed Eret's, who looked a bit surprised by this, hand and dragged him out the tent.

"Nervous?" Valka asked as she turned to face the tent flap facing the wedding.

"A bit," Hiccup answered as he too turned beside his mother and hooked their arms together. But he was also excited. It may be just a piece of paper and a small ceremony, but the symbolic reason behind it was so much more. They were forever binding themselves like Eret said and showing the world how committed they were to each other.

Music began to play and Hiccup could feel himself tense up as he and Valka moved towards the flaps. They both moved a flap aside and Hiccup's breath left him at the sight before him. The old light house towered over everyone with it's rustic stone walls and the ocean behind it gleamed from the sun. Several rows of chairs were filled with all of his friends and family members that he had invited, dressed to the nines and smiling. A clearing had been made in the snow and, shit, was Hiccup glad for the nice weather today. A walkway made of white lace covered the ground of the isle and at the end of it stood Dagur.

The redhead was smiling brilliantly, his hair gelled and combed down with a crown made of flowers on his own head, a thick suit jacket lined with fur kept him warm from the cold, and who else stood beside him but Toothless with a bowtie. The pit must have snuck out once let out of th vehicle. Hiccup teared up as he became overwhelmed with emotions, letting his mother lead him towards his soon to be husband. Dagur had certainly surprised him and it was perfect. The setting, the surroundings, the pets in their respective chairs next to their owners; it was a lot to take in. And it dawned on him that this was really happening today.

Valka let go of his arm when they reached Dagur, who took Hiccup's hands and stared adoringly at him, and Gobber, who would be performing the ceremony. Toothless stood to the side proudly, watching curiously. Listened as words were said, watched rings be exchanged, and see them kiss before people clapped and animals made noise. Hiccup looked very happy.

The auburn was happy and couldn't stop kissing Dagur, who just couldn't let him go either. They kissed until they were out of breath and finally pulled away, grinning and tearful; mostly on Dagur's part. The redhead pulled him back in again and dipped him to give a quick kiss before righting them again, making Hiccup laugh. The younger man always enjoyed those dips, chuckling or giggling each time. There was a flash and the couple just knew some of these pictures were going to end up on the front page of some newspaper.

"Alright, settle down everyone!" Gobber yelled to be heard over the crowd. "Now if we can take this inside, some of us are quite hungry and cold."

Toothless let out a whiny bark in agreement as he shivered.

Hiccup thought inside the cars to head over to the restaurant, but he was wrong when everyone headed towards the lighthouse. He let Dagur guide him to the door in front of everyone, but stopped when he saw a wooden sign next to the door that said in bold burnt in letters 'Mr. & Mr. Haddock-Oswaldson'. Hiccup jerked his head towards his husband to give him a wide eyed look full of suspicion. 

"Really?" Hiccup said when Dagur nodded. "Why?"

"Because," the redhead stated as he started forward again, putting a hand on the other's lower back to move him along inside. "Why not?" He had to pretty much drag Hiccup a little ways from the door to let the others in once they entered. "It was up for sale and the penthouse was feeling a little small anyways."

The auburn was in awe at the large entryway, once church, of the house that was now filled with many round tables covered in cloths and a small space in the middle for dancing. The murals on the walls of beautiful Viking lore that must have been made after becoming a lighthouse really stood out against the white and light green wedding decorations and Hiccup felt nestalgic at seeing the place again after so long. It looked exactly the same since he last saw it. He wonder if his own wall drawings were still there in the other rooms.

Hiccup paused in eyeing the place to stare at Dagur at what he just said. He lifted an eyebrow to show he didn't believe in the redhead. "Really? That's a lie if I ever heard one. You love that penthouse because of how spacious it is. Why did you really buy this place?"

Dagur chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I had remembered you telling me your love for this place and once I saw it up for sale, I figured it would be a great wedding present."

The auburn stared at the older man blankly, eyebrow still raised. "Heather gave you the idea, didn't she?"

"Whaat, you don't think I could have done it?" Dagur's voice hightened an octave, a tell tale sign that he had been caught.

"Nope." Hiccup crossed his arms as he smirked at his husband. "While you do have your moments, you would not have come up with this on your own. No offense."

"Ok, ok, fine, I didn't come up with the idea. But I could have! Let's just go sit down for now," Dagur murmured with a pout as he settled a hand over Hiccup's back and guided him towards their table.

The auburn snickered, sitting down. "Of course you could have. I will say this, though, that I am most definitely surprised. Especially since we're having the reception here."

Dagur shrugged. "Well, North begged to have it here because he saw pictures of this place's kitchen and wanted to get his hands on all the old equipment. He was saying a lot of stuff I couldn't understand regard cooking and such, so I made sure everything worked before giving the reigns to him." He leaned back in his seat and made an uncomfortable face as he wiggled a bit to make himself comfortable in the stiff wooden chair. "Besides, it's much easier and more roomy here than the restaurant."

"I would agree on that."

Dagur grabbed Hiccup's hand and squeezed it, watching him with a small bit of worry in his eyes. "You like it, right?"

The auburn turned his face to his husband and grinned. "Of course I like it. You made another dream come true for me today. Twice in one day, that's a record no one can beat." He leaned in and gave Dagur a kiss on the lips.

"You are talking about the wedding being one of those dreams, right?" Dagur asked when they pulled away.

"Yes, Dagur. I am," Hiccup replied with a snicker.

Dagur visibly relaxed and did not let go of his newly made husband's hand, giving the back of it a quick kiss. "Good. Good."

The guests finished finding their reserved seats and food was brought out by several workers from the restaurant, including Jack and Aster. The food was delicious and the expensive drinks as well; North did not hold out. There was small chatter until Gobber grabbed a mic and called out Hiccup and Dagur for the first dance. The auburn immediately felt his nerves climb as he and his husband left the table for the dance floor. They had practiced for their first dance until they had it down perfect and he knew it would be amazing, but he just hoped his mother liked it. The song and routine were hers and Stoic's after all; using it as their first dance for their wedding.

As soon as the song played, Hiccup glanced at his mother and saw her gasp as her hands came up to her mouth; tears forming. Her hands soon went down to press over her heart and she smiled, giving Hiccup all that he needed to know that this was going to be perfect. He turned his focus back to Dagur and smiled lovingly, happy. The auburn laughed as the song got faster, getting closer to the end and forcing the couple to move quicker to keep up. Hiccup always found it fun when they danced to this song and figured out pretty quickly why his parents chose it.

Everyone clapped as it ended and wooed when Dagur gave Hiccup a deep kiss. Then Hiccup and Valka had their special dance, before someone, probably Tuffnut since he was in charge of music, yelled 'let's party' and some funky disco music began playing, causing the guests to get up and join the happy couple. Since there were no best man or bridesmaids, there were no speeches given at that point and the cake would come out later. It was a blast until a few older men grabbed Hiccup and Dagur and tossed them up into the air, almost making the auburn throw up. Luckily, they set him down before that happened.

Hiccup sat back down to rest after a few songs and just wanted to sit back and relax, watch the goings on around him. Jack and Aster were out on the dance floor, Ruffnut was doing her best in flirting with Eret, who looked like he was about to run away any second now, Snotlout was actually talking to some pretty brunette and holding her attention, and Fishlegs and Heather were sitting at their table chatting as they fed Meatlug some scraps. Toothless was by her side, waiting for his treat before running off with a bone. Snotlout's doberman ran after him once he saw the bone and Hiccup hoped this wouldn't turn ugly.

A few yours later and the cake was brought out on a rolling cart and Hiccup couldn't hold back his awe. The three tiered cake was absolutely amazing despite being only covered in chocolate cream cheese frosting with white flowers made from whipped cream. Both Hiccup and Dagur agreed to a chocolate cake with raspberry filling and no over the top decorations, much to Heather's dismay, but North liked their simple idea and took up the task of making the cake as well.

Speaking of Mr. Claus, the Russian had come out to watch the newlyweds cut the cake. Hiccup grabbed the knife from beside the cake and rested it against the bottom tier, the redhead standing behind him with a hand resting over the auburn's and together they cut the cake. The first cut done, a waitress took the knife and sliced out two pieces for the couple to feed each other. Hiccup went first and skipped pushing the piece into the redhead's face like so many other couples would have done. 

But Dagur did not. In fact he smushed the entire slice of cake all over Hiccup's face, making everyone laugh. The auburn was quick to take his revenge and grabbed the back of his husband's head to push it down into the chocolatey concoction, leaving a nice head shaped hole in most of the bottom and middle tiers. Hiccup laughed when Dagur righted himself, face completely caked (no pun intended) with, well, cake. A waiter brought over a few wet rags so they could clean themselves and the waitress from before began cutting the cake and putting them on small plates to be served.

Again, North outdid himself. The cake was delicious.

The reception ended late in the evening and people were starting to leave, congratulating the newlyweds and leaving their wedding gifts on the tables. The restaurant workers had started to pile them up to the side so they could fold the table cloths and pack up the tables into vans that North uses for catering from time to time. Speaking of the Russian, the large man had just finished cleaning the kitchen and was walking out with a large box filled with things from his restaurant's kitchen.

"Ah, Hiccup, Dagur, good wedding. Not very traditional, but I like," Mr. Clause said when he spotted them, coming to stand in front of them. "I want to thank you for letting me cook for wedding, it made day."

"Well thank you for catering for us, it was delicious," Hiccup replied as Dagur nodded in agreement. "Dagur told me you used the kitchen to cook. How was it? The last time I saw it was years ago and it was in bad shape."

"It was amazing! Old wrought iron wood stove reminded of home in Russia. Mama made many good food on stove when I was boy, made me nestalgic. Kitchen was bad shape, but Dagur got man to fix and made beautiful again." North nodded proudly at the redhead.

"So are we going to keep the old appliances or.." 

Dagur immediately shook his head with a grimace at Hiccup's unfinished question. "Not a chance. I can see so many bad things happening if we kept them. North here, though, is going to take them off our hands."

"Oh thank Thor," Hiccup sighed in relief. While he remembered the old stove being very beautiful, he had no idea how to use it and could already see the place burning to the ground. 

"Just give me a ring and I'll help you move it." Dagur shook the Russian's hand before turning towards Hiccup. "Then you and I can go get some new kitchen appliances. Oooh, our first domesticated adventure as a married couple! How exciting!"

Hiccup shook his head with a small smile and nodded to North goodbye. He and Jack pumped fists when the white haired man and Aster left and Valka hugged her son tightly before saying goodbye, the last person to leave. Toothless had found his way back to the couple not long ago and looked a bit saddened to see his animal friends go, leaning heavily on the auburn's legs.

The door shut and they were alone. Hiccup took another proper look around of what would become the living room, no doubt, eyeing the murals in greater detail. He still couldn't believe he was married or that the lighthouse was now his. Over three thousand square feet of house, four acres of fenced in land with a view of the ocean, and plenty of privacy. The light in the tower was gone, has been for a long time, and Hiccup liked the idea of turning it into a bedroom if not his music room.

"You really do like it?" Dagur asked as he watched the other moved from wall to wall.

Hiccup stopped to look towards the redhead and smiled. "It could use a few fixings here and there, but otherwise it's going to make a brilliant home. Plenty of space for Toothless to run around and enough rooms to, oh I don't know, adopt a few kids down the road." He patted Dagur on the shoulder as he made his way past him towards the front entrance with a teasing smirk, no way staying here for the night without any clothes or working bathrooms. He was sure no other room in the house other than the kitchen and small half bath was in working condition.

Dagur stiffened as his eyes widened in slight fear. "Wait, kids? What do you mean by that? Uh, Hiccup?"

The auburn looked over his shoulder without a word and winked before opening the door and stepping outside.

"Hiccup! What do you mean about kids?!" Dagur yelled as he chased after Hiccup.


End file.
